


Encrucijada

by Jenny_anderson



Series: Tokio de Cristal [2]
Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_anderson/pseuds/Jenny_anderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy Mizuno creía en el poder de amor, en el poder de la amistad, pero por sobre todas las cosas en la justicia y el bien, por eso cuando se descubrió enamorada tuvo que aceptar que la lógica a la que se había aferrado toda su vida no era importante, que algunos de sus ideales no eran exactos, se había vuelto intrépida, temeraria, egoísta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encrucijada

**Dices que te Olvidar** **é**

_Extra I_

_"Encrucijada"_

_por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Notas** : Ésta es una reedición del fic original. Si ya lo habías leído antes, te encontrarás con que lo estoy corrigiendo en cuestión de ortografía y de argumento. Gracias por empezar a leerme o por haberme leído alguna vez.

**Beta:** La maravillosa **Nande_chan** que no sé la razón por la que aún no me manda a freír chongos a la China.

**Palabras:** 2,263

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

 

 

**No me atrevo a liberarme**

**Y mi vida se complica así**

**Cómo te querré**

**Cuánto te querré**

**[Una historia importante - Eros Ramazzotti]**

 

 

El amor, existían miles de artículos, libros y películas que intentaban racionalizar el amor, poner pautas a las parejas, pasos que se debían seguir para encontrar el amor. El amor cambia a las personas, pone el mundo de cabeza y de pronto hace que cosas que nunca habían importando, importen. Como si todas las reglas de vida desaparecieran al momento de encontrar a esa persona y entonces entraran en vigor otras reglas, unas que jamás te habrías imaginado siguiendo felizmente.

 

Amy Mizuno creía en el poder de amor, en el poder de la amistad, pero por sobre todas las cosas en la justicia y el bien, por eso cuando se descubrió enamorada tuvo que aceptar que la lógica a la que se había aferrado toda su vida no era importante, que algunos de sus ideales no eran exactos, se había vuelto intrépida, temeraria, egoísta.

 

Le costaba reconocerse a sí misma en sus pensamientos, había conocido a una Amy Mizuno que no existía antes, una Amy Mizuno que sonreía como quinceañera, una Amy Mizuno que estaba dejando atrás a la amistad en nombre del amor. La Amy con la que había convivido durante ya casi 20 años jamás se habría permitido mirar con otros ojos que no fueran de amistad al novio de una de sus mejores amigas, pero esta nueva Amy más intrépida no solo se permitía mirarlo, sino que fantaseaba, lo deseaba.

 

 

Pasaba noches en vela preguntándose ¿cómo había llegado a ese punto? ¿Cómo se había permitido añorar unos brazos que no podían pertenecerle? No lo sabía.  Mientras estaba en su pre-internado en aquel hospital sin tiempo para siquiera estar cansada, sus ojos se toparon con aquella figura ampliamente conocida. Lo observó entonces en otro ambiente, lo observó sin querer, y mientras ella hacía sus rondas, mientras rotaba entre un doctor y otro, una especialidad y otra, habían comenzado a compartir pláticas que nada tenían que ver con las chicas, sonriendo ante las ocurrencias de las enfermeras, de los camilleros, como si estuvieran viviendo una vida paralela a la que habían vivido hasta ese momento. No estaban unidos por Serena, por un enemigo, lo que los unía era la misma pasión, el amor a la misma carrera. Más pronto de lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado, se encontró mirándolo no como el novio de su mejor amiga, el futuro rey de la Tierra, y lo vio simplemente como el hombre.

 

El que estaba especializándose en cardiología, que llegaba en las madrugadas con una taza de café con ella, que le comentaba de las nuevas publicaciones, de los nuevos métodos experimentales, quien le decía que todas esas horas sin dormir valdrían la pena, que esa carrera valía la pena. Se encontró disfrutando más de lo que debería aquellas pláticas, los roces casuales, las sonrisas y las miradas en los pasillos cuando se encontraban, se encontró preguntándose qué se sentiría ser aprisionada por ese cuerpo, acariciada, besada por ese hombre al que durante tantos años había visto sin observar.

 

Sabía que estaba mal, que no era correcto buscarlo cada que tenía una oportunidad, mirarlo a escondidas mientras daba consultas, quedarse mirando sus labios mientras intentaba imaginar el sabor y la calidez, desear un lugar que no le correspondía a ella, un lugar que estaba ocupado y no por una mujer cualquiera, por una de sus mejores amigas, su querida Serena.

 

Y ella se encontró, por supuesto, con lo que ya otros habían descubierto antes que ella, el corazón era un traidor que uno llevaba por dentro, no importaba lo que hiciera, ¿cómo convencía a su corazón que estaba amando a la persona equivocada? Que aquel hombre era prohibido y llevaba un estigma sobre su piel, aquel estigma que lo obligaba a fundar Tokio de Cristal y comenzar una familia con Serena Tsukino.

 

Era fácil olvidarse del futuro cuando estaba en el hospital, cuando el hombre la saludaba con una de esas sonrisas que tenían a casi todo el personal femenino del lugar babeando por él, cuando se reían por algún chiste médico que ninguna de sus amigas entendería, por eso se encontró odiando el futuro, su suerte y el destino que la había hecho una simple guardiana y no una extraordinaria princesa.

 

Y por primera vez en su vida, Amy Mizuno desea no vivir por y para Sailor Moon, desea una vida para sí misma, un futuro brillante con su cuento de hadas incluido el hombre que ha descubierto que quiere. Y es que no se trata de que sea el príncipe de la Tierra o el novio de su amiga, es el complemento perfecto de su alma, la persona por la que ha descubierto daría la espalda a todo y a todos. Por supuesto que las cosas no deberían ser así. No es justo que Serena tenga toda la felicidad esperando por ella, mientras que el resto tiene castillos en el aire, y en el caso de Amy, hay suspiros por besos y caricias que sabe jamás van a ser suyos.

 

No hace caso a esa voz que le susurra que se equivoca, que si se diera la oportunidad, si mirara a otro lugar… la calla, ya que ella sabe lo que siente y no hay ninguna probabilidad de que se esté equivocando, que aquel hombre no sea el amor de su vida. No planea el encuentro, pero se da, lo observa como tantas veces concentrado en algún estudio, con los lentes que sin saber la razón la desarman por completo.

 

Él esta ahí en uno de los cubículos completamente solo, ella cierra los ojos.

 

Amy se ve a sí misma caminando dentro del cubículo, puede ver la sonrisa que Darién le dedicará cuando la vea, la sonrisa que le acelera el corazón y la hace sonrojarse furiosamente, se ve a sí misma tomando asiento frente a él, escuchándolo hablar sobre el caso; y ella por supuesto lo escuchará con atención, poniendo su prodigiosa mente a trabajar a toda velocidad para recordar si ha leído algún artículo que pueda ayudarle, aportar ideas o puntos de vista a pesar de que la cardiología no es realmente algo que la haga sentirse satisfecha.

 

Seguramente encontraría algunos puntos importantes, y él agradecería el apoyo, Amy puede incluso sentir el apretón cálido que le daría como gesto de agradecimiento. Es en ese momento en que ella haría lo que se había decidido hacer cuando lo vio solo en aquel lugar, entrelazaría sus dedos con aquellos más grandes y fuertes al tiempo que el corazón se desbocaría en su pecho.

 

Él, por supuesto, la mirará con desconcierto y algo de curiosidad, pero no rechazará el gesto, Amy sabe que lo que está pasando no es algo que esté solo de su lado del camino, es algo que va en dos direcciones, ya que Amy está segura que si ella ha notado a Darién, él la ha notado a ella, no solo como la chica más inteligente o la aspirante a neurocirujana, sabe que la ha visto como mujer, la mujer que es y la mujer en que se puede convertir. Y ella está ansiosa de demostrarle todo lo que puede ser si se dan una oportunidad.

 

Le dirá que necesita hablar con él, que ya no puede callar más, que lo siente mucho, pero que quedarse callada ya no es una opción. Sabe que el se pondrá de pie, soltará su mano y pasará sus manos por su cabello, como hace siempre que no está seguro de lo que debe hacer. Caminará a la entrada del cubículo, y Amy lo imagina cerrando la puerta y regresando a donde ella se encuentra, se rehúsa a imaginarlo saliendo y dejándola ahí con su confesión en la boca.

 

Siendo el hombre que es, respirará profundamente, la mirará a los ojos y esperará a que Amy le diga lo que tenga qué decir. Amy sabe cómo pasará todo a partir de ahí Ella se levantará de la silla, caminará en círculos por el lugar intentando comenzar el discurso que ha ensayado mil veces, a pesar de estar segura de que él ya sabe lo que está a punto de soltar. Amy sabe que Darién no le quitará la mirada de encima y que por eso ella estará aún más nerviosa, con la respiración acelerada y el corazón latiendo con fuerza. En cuanto él se dé cuenta de que es incapaz de decir más de 5 palabras sin comenzar a balbucear, se pondrá de pie y la atrapará por la cintura, pegará su pecho a la espalda de ella y susurrará en su oído derecho que lo sabe, que es lo mismo que él siente, pero que no puede ser y que ella debería hacer lo que él y dejarlo morir.

 

Amy sabe que en ese momento se romperá, que comenzará a llorar, que balbuceará cosas como _es injusto_ y _no puedes fundar Tokio de Cristal sacrificando tu corazón_ , actuará más por instinto que por lógica, se girará dentro de sus brazos y, como ha deseado todos esos meses, lo besará como nunca ha besado a nadie.

 

No es su primer beso por supuesto, pero ella sabe que su cuerpo y su mente reaccionarán como si lo fuera. Amy de nuevo imagina que él corresponde a su beso, no se atreve a aceptar la probabilidad de que la separa de su cuerpo, salga del lugar y la deje ahí con el corazón roto, no. Lo imagina correspondiendo a su beso, haciéndola estremecer, anhelar más que solo sus labios.

 

—Por favor. —Se ve diciendo—. Por favor.

 

Él no va a poder soportar la súplica, Amy está segura, la besará de nuevo pegándola con fuerza a su cuerpo con las ganas acumuladas, en ese momento Amy sabrá que iniciará su futuro, pensará en Serena, en el repudio momentáneo de las chicas, y después de algunos años en un par de chiquillos con el cabello azabache y los ojos azules. No existe utopía, no hay Tokio de Cristal, simplemente existirá Amy Chiba, y a ella le gusta tanto como suena.

 

Ese futuro, le gusta mucho.

 

Abre los ojos, y deja escapar un suspiro antes de abrir el móvil y observar la imagen que tiene como papel tapiz, es una foto de las últimas vacaciones en la playa, ahí están Serena, Mina y Lita, como siempre desde que se conocieron. Y, mientras observa la imagen estática, puede ver el camino que tomarán las cosas, puede ver la boda entre Darién y Serena, festejada por todo lo alto, el vestido blanco, la sonrisa de felicidad de su amiga, y el simple hecho de imaginarlo le duele, duele verse a sí misma en un rincón, diciendo un silencioso adiós al que empieza a convencerse es el amor de su vida.

 

Puede ver también, por supuesto, su alegría fingida al abrazar a su amiga, a Darién, con la amargura de saberse una completa cobarde por no luchar por él, con la rabia destinada hacia sí misma, y entonces puede verlo todo como si de una película se tratara.

 

Tokio de Cristal, sus amigas y ella siendo unas guardianas, dejando de lado su profesión durante los primeros años sin ser más Amy Mizuno, solo Sailor Mercury, evadiendo a su rey, no queriendo estar cerca de él porque todo es aún doloroso, la llegada de Rini, y duele. Duele mucho saber que la felicidad se le deslizará entre los dedos como arena, verlos a los tres como una familia feliz y saber que ella no forma parte de ese cuadro.

 

 

Darién no intentará buscarla, aceptará su decisión de evitarlo y él hará lo mismo, solo se verán cuando sea necesario. Él se despedirá de ella a su manera, con una mirada cargada de significado el día del anuncio del embarazo, y ella quedará como una testigo más de la felicidad de los reyes, mirando sin querer las caricias y los besos por los que pudo haber luchado.

 

Luego dejarán de ser unas guardianas para convertirse en niñeras, el tiempo pasará y no habrá ninguna oportunidad para intentar hablar de nuevo con él, al contrario, cada día hay una brecha más grande, más deberes, responsabilidades, reuniones. Y después, las chicas encuentran su felicidad, pero tú no ¡No! Ya que la dejaste ir, encontraste al amor de tu vida y lo dejaste ir. Y hay un vacío en esa vida que jamás vas a poder llenar, y justo cuando crees que vas a dejar de sufrir, que ya nada puede lastimarte más, Rini te dirá que su madre está embarazada de nuevo, y entonces descubres a ciencia cierta que él ya no piensa en ti, que te ha olvidado, y entonces sí, solo eres Sailor Mercury y nada más.

 

 

Amy abre los ojos, Darién sigue en el mismo cubículo, aún revisando aquellos estudios, ella ya ha tomado una decisión, ya sabe que no quiere el futuro escrito, por lo que no le queda más que armarse de valor y entrar al cubículo, pase lo que pase sabe que ya al menos no estará toda su vida reprochándose su falta de valentía y si las cosas son como se le ha permitido imaginar, está segura de que con el tiempo Serena va a perdonarla.

 

Es una lástima que Amy no tenga poderes de precognición, porque si los tuviera se ahorraría todo el dolor que ahora deberá padecer. Es una lástima también que Darién en lugar de salir cuando se ha puesto de pie, decida cerrar la puerta y encarar lo que está pasando entre él y Amy.

 

Es una lástima, pero ¿qué podrían saber ellos de lo que pasa en la cabeza de Serenity?

 

 

 

**Nota de autora:**

Originalmente este extra no formaba parte de la historia, surgió del reto encrucijada de la dotación anual de crack, en **crack_and_roll** en lj, y fue publicado como un one-shot que formaba parte de “retazos de mi vida” Ahora que estoy editando está entrega, me pareció buena idea, que formara parte de la historia central, como un extra antes de que todo se desarrolle.

 

Espero que les guste y muchas gracias por el apoyo que le están dando a esta reedición, realmente se los agradezco infinitamente.


End file.
